Mon rêve d'être à la WWE
by KodakaShima
Summary: Je suis Kazumi, une jeune catcheuse japonaise et je réaliste mon rêve d'être à la WWE!
Rami = Sami Zayn / Chris = Roderick Strong / Chas = Chad Gable / Saraya = Paige

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 / Un nouveau départ**

J'étais en train de faire mes adieux sur le ring de la Stardom, c'est là où il y a 3ans j'ai fait mon premier match, à Osaka au Japon où j'étais montée pour la première fois sur un ring devant une immense foule. Et là je me retrouvais couverte de rubans colorés que le public me lançait en acclamant mon nom. J'avais fait mon dernier match contre une grande amie, une catcheuse qui m'avait soutenue et accompagnée depuis mes débuts, Io Shirai. J'étais tellement contente de partager mon dernier combat et ce dernier moment sur ce ring avec elle.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi Kazumi » m'avait-elle dit.

xxx

A ce moment-là, quand je repensais à tout ça, j'étais déjà dans l'avion en direction des Etats-Unis, pour la WWE. J'avais encore les yeux rouges de mes durs adieux avec les différentes catcheuses de cette fédération. Elles vont tellement me manquer. Mais c'est le temps de prendre un nouveau départ, de me faire connaitre en dehors du pays du soleil levant. Elargir mon horizon.

Lors de la tournée japonaise de la WWE i mois, on m'avait repéré et j'avais passé les tryouts avec succès ce qui avait suivi d'une signature de contrat. J'étais donc officiellement une catcheuse à la WWE. Ça me fait tout drôle de dire que je vais catcher là-bas.

J'avais fini par m'endormir quand une des hôtesses nous avait prévénu qu'on allait atterrir sur le sol américain dans quelques minutes. Je commençais à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac et je regardais à travers le hublot. Je n'avais jamais quitté le Japon et voir de un nouveau paysage me faisait tellement du bien. L'avion venait d'atterrir, je me levai de mon siège, pris ma valise sur le tapis roulant et je cherchais du regard Asuka et Shinsuke qui allaient m'aider à m'habituer à ce nouveau pays. Après avoir passé un coup d'œil dans la salle je vis la chevelure coloré d'Asuka de loin je me dirigeai donc vers elle. Asuka, anciennement Kana était aussi une catcheuse japonaise qui avait signé à la WWE il y a 2ans maintenant.

« Kazumi ! Alors le voyage s'est bien passé ? » me demanda-t-elle

« Oui ça allait, par contre il va falloir que je m'habitue au décalage horaire ! » plaisantais-je

En même temps, presque 13h de décalage, ça me fais un peu bizarre. Entre temps Shinsuke avait pris ma valise et l'avait emmené dans la voiture, on l'avait suivi avec Asuka.

J'appréhendais le moment où j'allais entrer dans le bâtiment de la WWE, voir de nouveaux visages mais surtout de discuter avec Vince McMahon.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de plus réfléchir que la voiture se gara sur le parking. Shinsuke se chargea d'emmener ma valise à l'hôtel pendant que qu'Asuka allait m'accompagner au bureau de . Elle m'emmena d'abord faire un tour au Performance Center, un grand bâtiment rempli de ring où les catcheurs s'entrainent supervisés par des coach, ce n'étais pas à la Stardom que j'avais ça ! Elle me présenta à quelques ancien catcheurs dont Matt Bloom anciennement Tensai, William Regal ou encore Sara Del Rey qui s'occupait d'entrainer les catcheuses.

« Bon Kazumi, je pense qu'il est temps de rendre visite à Mr McMahon ! » me dit-elle en me laissant devant la porte du bureau.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte, McMahon me répondit tout de suite et j'entrai dans l'immense bureau. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils.

« Bon j'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé Kazumi ! » me dit-il

« Oui très bien monsieur. » lui répondis-je

« Passons aux choses sérieuses. Déjà je pense qu'on va garder ton vrai nom car il convient parfaitement. Pour ta tenue tu en discuteras avec la couturière Sandra elle a dû préparer quelques tenues pour toi . Pour ta gimmick , elle ne sera pas trop marqué mais on va avec tes origines, comme avec Asuka à ses débuts. Pour ton booking tu feras d'abord quelques matchs en live event avant de débuter à NXT, ça te convient ? » me demanda-t-il

« Oui tout est bien ! Merci ! » le remerciais-je

Il me remercia et je sortis de son bureau. Je racontais tous à Asuka qui m'emmena voir la couturière. J'adorais tellement l'idée de la tenue qu'elle avait en tête pour moi ! Un long kimono bleu fleuri accompagné d'un short noir avec des détails en dentelle et d'un haut corsage assorti. Elle m'avait montré en même temps mon titranton et mon theme song.

Asuka m'emmena ensuite vers ma chambre d'hôtel car le décalage horaire m'avait épuisé. Je remerciai Asuka, et je commençais à déballer la valise que Shinsuke avait amenée dans ma chambre. J'échangeai mon jean troué et ma chemise contre un jogging et un t-shirt large, je me démaquillai et détachai ma chevelure brune avant de me mettre au lit.

xxx

J'avais oublié de fermer les rideaux, c'est donc à 9h que les rayons du soleil me réveilla. Je ne croyais toujours pas que j'étais ici aux Etats-Unis. Je me levai lentement mon lit, je répondis aux messages de Mayu, Io et Kairi qui me demandaient si le voyage c'était bien passé et je parti à la douche. Après m'être passé un coup d'eau, je m'habillai d'un legging noir et d'un t-shirt emprunté à Tetsuya, un de mes ami catcheur japonais. Je brossai mes cheveux bruns et me fit un trait d'eye-liner avant de descendre en bas rejoindre les autres.

Arrivé en bas, je vis une dizaine de catcheurs assis sur les canapés du salon, je reconnu Asuka qui se dirigea vers moi

« Kazumi ! Viens je vais te présenter aux autres ! » me dit-elle

« Donc c'est elle la nouvelle recrue japonaise ! Kazumi ! Donc voilà Chas,Rami,Saraya, Chris, Matthew et Tenille ! » ajouta-t-elle

Je pouvais déjà remarquer que Tenille et Matthew était en couple, Saraya et les trois autres garçons avaient vraiment l'air sympa.

Les 6 catcheurs me dirent bonjour et m'invitèrent à m'asseoir sur un des sofas

« Ça va te changer des rings japonais, non ? » me demanda Chris

« Oui, mais je voulais tester de nouvelles choses et ce contrat avec la WWE était bien tombé » lui répondis-je

« Si tu veux, prépare ton sac et rejoins nous dans 30minutes on va aller s'entrainer au Performance Center, ça pourra te montrer ce que ça donne » me proposa Rami

J'acceptai cette proposition et remontai dans ma chambre pour préparer mon sac, un legging noir et un débarder ample fluo feront l'affaire, plus ma paire de baskets bien sûr. Je mis un élastique autour de mon poignet et redescendis en bas rejoindre les autres.

Arrivé au performance center, Paige me prit un peu sous son aile elle me montra les vestiaires et les différentes machines de musculations à disposition. J'avais vraiment l'impression que j'allais bien m'entendre avec elle.

Après 20 minutes de cardio et une vingtaine de squat, je m'essayai au développé couché, mais je n'aurais pas dû essayer ça seule quand Chris a dû intervenir pour éviter que la barre me tombe sur la gorge.

« Tu sais, tu devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Ça m'étonnerait que la WWE ait très envie d'avoir un meurtre sur leur conscience » me dit-il en remettant la barre en place.

« Merci... je pensais pas qu'il y avait tant de poids sur la barre » répondis-je en me relevant

« Tu t'es pas trop fait mal quand même ? »

« Non ça va, heureusement que t'étais là ! »

« Je sais, toujours là pour aider ! »

Lui aussi j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui.


End file.
